


Precious

by Lothiriel84



Series: Useless [1]
Category: The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Backstory, Character Development, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 03:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Things get damagedThings get brokenI thought we'd manageBut words left unspokenLeft us so brittleThere was so little left to give





	Precious

_This is it_ , he thought. _This is how I die._ Stupid Dave, with his unwarranted optimism and his long-perished ambitions – killed by a random scavenger as he was trying to fix the turbine generators after just another sandstorm. He closed his eyes and stopped struggling, waiting for the final blow to hit.

Except that it never did; he heard a startled cry, then a gunshot shattered the eerie quiet of the Wasteland. A dull thud, only a few feet away from him, and he finally started breathing again.

The scavenger was lying face down in the dust, a dark stain soaking through his clothes; behind him, a figure he could barely make out against the darkening sky, yet somehow familiar, reassuring.

“For Coke’s sake, Dave – you should know by now you’re not supposed to stay outside after dusk.”

He blinked, hardly believing his own eyes. It was David – quiet, unassuming David, who used to get so flustered around people. He was still wielding a gun, gesturing with it towards the entrance to the bunker.

“You – you shot him,” he uttered at length, for lack of anything better to say. Things had got increasingly worse in the aftermath of what they had come to refer to as ‘The Big Headache’, but none of them had ever had to resort to violence so far. He wasn’t even sure he would have the nerves to do such a thing himself; he was a pharmaceutical administrator, not a trained police officer, or a member of the armed forces.

David rolled his eyes, once again urged him to get off the ground. “Stop making such a fuss, and get inside.”

“All right, all right. Give me a sec.”

He stood up, slowly, mechanically started dusting off his clothes. He had known the man that was standing in front of him for longer than he cared to remember; only now he was beginning to understand he didn’t know him at all, probably never had.

(It was only much later, when everyone else was asleep, that he snuck into the room David was sharing with two of the other guys, and proceeded to thank him for saving his life in the only way he knew how. David just about managed to keep quiet so as not to wake up anyone else; after that, they never spoke of the incident ever again, though they still had sex, sometimes.)


End file.
